Entrevista a tus personajes favoritos
by javipozos
Summary: Las mejores entrevistas a tus personajes preferidos en la mejor sección del fandom con su servidor.
1. Chapter 1

Entrevista a tus personajes favoritos

Soy su escritor favorito Javier Pozos, me conocerán por mis historias poco usuales pero llamativas. Se me ocurrió un tipico rol de entrevistas a mi estilo pero ustedes decidirán las preguntas a los personajes que más votos reciban.

Los elegidos esta semana son:

1\. Naruto.

2\. Hinata.

3\. Sakura

4\. Sasuke.

5\. Hanabi

6\. Konohamaru.

7\. Otro de su elección.

Lancen sus preguntas y podrán aparecer en las secciones. Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Primera parte

Nota de autor: Voy a responder poco a poco las preguntas. Si alguien lanza algo que no me agrade me abstendre de responder, más si son de desconocidos. Empezaremos con este rol de preguntas y recuerden que hay detector de mentiras. Las apariencias de Naruhina y Sasusaku es la de la época de Boruto.

The wizard F.A.C.L: !Oh¡ que bien, soy el primero. Haber, haber, mmm...Naruto, si sabes que como eres uno de los pocos Uzumaki vivos, eres prácticamente el príncipe de las islas del remolino, dime ¿como te sentiste al saberlo?

Hinata, ¿que se siente saber que eres acosada por un alienígena que es pariente de kaguya?

Naruto, si Toneri intentará secuestrar a hinata pero tu lo detienes. ¿Lo torturarías? Y si es así ¿como lo harías?

Kurama, cuando Naruto y Hinata hacen bueno ya sabes ... estas dormido o disfrutas del "espectáculo"

Eso sería todo, sin mas se despide este mago chiflado, y como diría un muñeco de sexo dudoso que conozco bye, bye.

Naruto al oír la primera pregunta se sorprendió y sacó su celular a toda prisa.

-¡¿ESPERA, YO SOY EL PRINCIPE?! ¡MANDEN UN EQUIPO A RECONSTRUIR LA ALDEA DEL REMOLINO AHORA!-ordenó rápidamente el sujeto.

-Naruto, ¿hasta ahora te acordaste de tu clan?-preguntó Hinata algo divertida.

-Sí-.

-Bueno, sobre lo de Toneri. Aquí la única acosadora soy yo. Ya tomé medidas con sellos antiByakugan en mi baño y el cuarto-respondió la peliazul a su pregunta con orgullo.

-Sobre que le haría a Toneri, no querrás saber que le haría. Muajajajajajajaja-rió malignamente el Hokage.

Se veía a Kurama salir del cuerpo de Naruto en su forma chibi oyéndose chillidos de chicas en el lugar al ver lo tierno del kitsune, para molestia de este.

-Si quieren saber como son en su vida intima, son puro chaca chaca y sin lavadora-contó el zorro.

-¡KURAMA!-reclamó Naruto furioso y Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse por ser ventilada su vida intima.

-No me dejan dormir, los gritos de esa mujer se cuelan a mi guarida. Grita cosas como dame más y por detrás. Los libros de ese viejo sapo no son nada ante la perversión de la esposa de este imbecil-balconeó el Biju bostezando.

2\. Regina Alba Blossom:

Hola.. no se si pueda, pero sería una pregunta a Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke. ¿que sintieron por su primer beso? ¿Y con quien? ¿Fue accidental o por amor?

Juju.

Se veían a los 4 muy sonrojados porque esa pregunta no era muy bonita en el caso de Sasuke y Naruto, pero en el caso de Hinata era una de las más hermosas experiencias de su vida.

-No fue muy lindo-dijeron con asco el Uchiha y el Uzumaki viéndose con repulsión.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de responder con quien fue ese beso-sonrió divertido el entrevistador.

-Lo mejor en mi vida, mi primer beso fue con Naruto a la luz de la Luna Llena-recordó Hinata enamorada.

Sakura estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que nunca les contó lo del RCP en la guerra y había escuchado lo celosa que se había vuelto Hinata por culpa del CLUB DE FANS DEL HOTKAGE.

-Mi primer beso fue con Sasuke cuando empezamos a salir-respondió la señora Uchiha pero la maquina detectora sonó.

-Oh vaya mentirosa, repasemos esa inusual escena que causó un ardid en el fandom-.

Sakura se puso pálida cuando vio la escena cuando Naruto estaba muerto y ella le dio RCP teniendo que darle respiración de boca a boca.

-¡NARUTOOOO!-exclamó Sasuke encendiendo su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y su Rinnegan Supremo y cubierto de su Susanoo Estabilizado Perfecto.

-¡ESPERA, YO NO SABÍA NADA!-respondió aterrado el Hokage.

Hinata le sonreía de forma enfermizamente dulce y sacó un sartén de quien sabe dondr caminando lentamente hacia su amiga.

-¿Hay otra cosita que me estés ocultando?-preguntó la ojiperla a punto de masacrar a la ojiverde.

-¡NO HAY NADA, LO JURO POR SARADA!-respondió la mujer asustadisima.

El detector de mentiras se encendió de nuevo y la mirada de la primera dama de Konoha se tornó más oscura.

-¡MAMÁ!-reclamó asustada Sarada en el público.

-Oh sí, la famosa confesión en el País de Hierro-recordó el conductor.

Esa vergonzosa parte en la vida de Sakura se mostró y Sasuke ya empezó a corretear a Naruto.

-¡NO SOLO ME ULTRAJASTE CON ESE HORRIBLE BESO, TAMBIÉN A MI ESPOSA Y ENCIMA SE TE CONFESÓ!-se oía a lo lejos al pelinegro ciego de los celos.

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA Y SI LO RECUERDO ESTABAS OCUPADO SIENDO EL SEÑOR EMO VENGADOR REVOLUCIONARIO, INCLUSO CASI LE HACES EL "CHIDORI DE AMOR"-recordó el rubio ahora molesto.

-Eso fue un golpe golpe bajo-se veía a un Sasuke chibi en posición fetal con remordimiento de sus actos en su adolescencia.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hinata y Sakura?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-¡AYUDAAAA!-se veía a lo lejos a Sakura siendo perseguida por Hinata con un cuchillo.

-No había visto a mamá así desde que recibió la carta de una tal Shion sobre una promesa que papá le hizo. Se fue de vacaciones al País de los Demonios una semana misteriosamente-recordó Boruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Entrevista con tus personajes favoritos

Segunda parte

Hola, buenos días querido público. No creí que fuera a recibir tantas respuestas y les juro que todas serán resueltas a su tiempo pero les daré prioridad a las que más me gustaron.

Emperor92:

Eh, si, yo tengo algunas preguntas que me carcomen por dentro...

Para Konohamaru: ¿Eres gay? y si no es asi, ¿A quien eliges: Moegi o Hanabi?

Para Sasuke: ¿Son ciertos los rumores que durante tu tiempo en Taka, mordiste a Karin Uzumaki en todo su cuerpo para curarte? Y me refiero a "TODO" su cuerpo.

Para Naruto: ¿Has utilizado el "Modo Sabio" cuando estas "cuchiplanchando" con Hinata?

Para Hinata: Rumores dicen que Naruto te enseña a realizar el Jutsu Clones de Sombra para propositos nada sanos, ¿es verdad?

Para Sakura: Un estudio prueba que darle choques electricos a los pechos hace que crezcan, ¿Tu y Sasuke lo han comprobado con tanto Chidori que te ha lanzado?

Esas son todas mis preguntas, gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un buen día.

-Claro que no soy gay, me gustan las chicas lindas-alegó el Sarutobi.

-¿Quién te gusta más de tus compañeras kunoichi?-preguntó el conductor.

En ese momento, el castaño sintió el instinto asesino de Moegi y Hanabi mirándolo con dagas y sudaba a balas.

-Sí, Konohamaru. ¿quién te gusta más?-le cuestionaron las mujeres algo molestas.

-¿No podemos evadir esa pregunta?-pidió muy nervioso el sujeto.

-Es obvio que si Konohamaru responde dirá que yo-mencionó con presunción Moegi.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-le pidió saber con mucha molestia la Hyuga

-Lo conozco desde que somos niños y tengo más ventaja en eso. Además soy la kunoichi de mi generación y domino de forma natural el Elemento Madera. Si Konohamaru es listo, sabría que le conviene-alardeó la mujer.

-Por dios, la única razón por la que dominas el Elemento Madera es porque eres una tabla-se burló la castaña.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE ESTÚPIDA?!-reclamó furiosa Moegi.

-Dije taaaaa-blaaaa. Yo sí tengo un par de grandes razones para que se psi se fije en mí-dijo Hanabi apretando sus senos disimuladamente para la envidia de la kunoichi.

-Pero a Konohamaru no le gustan las tetonas, ¿cierto?-volteó a ver la pelinaranja pero el Sarutobi silbaba nervioso y se consternó de ello.

-Tengo mucha ventaja en tu contra, soy de la élite, tengo un cuerpazo de envidia y lo mejor es que senpai y yo somos muy compatibles-sonrió presuntuosamente la ojiperla.

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR POR FAVOR, SOMOS MUY BUENOS AMIGOS Y NO SIGAMOS CON ESTOS PLEITOS!-las regañó Konohamaru muy molesto.

-Me gritaste-empezaba a lagrimear Hanabi con tono infantil.

-Nunca me has alzado la voz-decía con mucha depresión la pelinaranja.

-Oigan, no fue mi…-trataba de suavizar las cosas el sujeto pero se le salió de las manos todo esto.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAH!-lloraban las dos chicas ante la mirada atónita del joven.

-¡¿AHORA QUE HAGO?!-exclamó el Sarutobi en shock.

-Yo que sé, controla tu ganado-se rio el conductor-.

-Mi abuelo y mi tío Asuma se burlarian de ver esto-suspiró el castaño.

-Ahora Sasuke debe responder a su pregunta-le pidió el entrevistador al Uchiha.

-No, apenas y tocó a Sakura siendo casado-mencionó con apatía el sujeto.

-No sé porque no me sorprende. Ahora te toca a ti, Naruto-.

-No solo el Modo Sabio sino que el chakra de Kurama y los clones de sombra-alegó el rubio.

-¡YA NOS EXHIBISTES!-regañó Hinata a su esposo-Y sobre mi pregunta, la respuesta es sí. Las orgias que tenemos con nuestros clones no tienen precio-.

-Impresionante, ahora te toca Sakura-le pidió el conductor.

-Hmp, creeme que si eso fuera posible las tendría como Tsunade. Maldita anciana jamás compartió su secreto conmigo-dijo muy molesta la mujer.

-Creo que son todas las preguntas por el día de hoy-finalizó el conductor.


	4. Chapter 4

Entrevista a tus personajes favoritos

Tercera parte

-Bienvenidos de vuelta querido público, ahora continuamos nuestra entrevista con los siguientes personajes por parte de una lectora-se presentó el conductor.

Pegasister Geishiken

Para Sasuke seria: ¿desde que eras niño siempre estuviste enamorado de tu hermano mayor, Itachi? ¿si hubiera sido mujer la hubieras usado para restaurar tu clan violando y torturándola usando el Sadomasoquismo?

Para Sakura: ¿Solo pensabas en lo genial que se veía Sasuke o es que te gustaba el penado que tenia para recordar a un patito mascota que tenias? ¿y si Sasuke fuera mujer estarías igual de enamorada y declara que serias lesbiana solo por ella o aceptarías que no puedes enamorare de idiotas arrogantes?

Para Hinata: ¿tu cariño comenzó después que te salvara de los matones en el bosque o cuando te llevo a casa cuando te habías perdido esa noche nevada?

Para Naruto: ¿Si supieras que Hinata esta forzada a contraer matrimonio la secuestrarias antes o después de "jugar a la casita" o seria en plena ceremonia de casamiento? ¿si encontraras a una mujer que puede darte casi todo en la vida elegirías a Hinata siendo que ella te ama en mil sentidos y esa mujer solo lo siente por un tiempo?

El Uchiha se quedó con cara de poker face con sus preguntas y se le vio visiblemente enojado por ello.

-No confundas las cosas, siempre admire a Itachi incluso en la actualidad pero no a ese extremo. Si hubiese sido mujer no hubiese cambiado las cosas, estaba cegado por la venganza, no la lujuria-le aclaró el Sasaukage.

-¿Qué hay con tu respuesta Sakura?-preguntó el presentador.

-No tuve patos como mascotas, admito que en mi niñez solo pensaba que Sasuke era genial sin llegar a entender su dolor y es de las cosas que más me arrepiento. Sobre si cambiaría mi amor aunque Sasuke fuera mujer… creo que no, maldito jutsu sexy de Naruto-dio a entender ciertas cosas la pelirrosada.

-Sabía que te serviría-sonrió Naruto a su amigo.

-Cállate-.

-¿Qué hay de tu pregunta, Lady Uzumaki?-preguntó el conductor.

-Admito que fue más bien admiración desde ese día en la nieve y eso se hizo mayor por la muerte de mi madre un poco antes de que Naruto me defendiera de los maleantes. Esa admiración fue lo que poco a poco me hizo enamorarme de él-explicó la mujer tomando las manos de su esposo.

-Te amo, Hinata-dijo el rubio con mucha devoción.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta a tu pregunta?-.

-Eso ya lo hice en la Luna y lo volvería a hacer. No hay nada más varonil que robarte a la novia en plena ceremonia. Y sobre tu otra pregunta, ¡ELEGIRÉ SIEMPRE A MI HINATA!-abrazó posesivamente el Hokage a su mujer

-Oh Naruto-se enterneció la Uzumaki.

-Ahora pasemos a una pregunta de otro lector-.

NightwingTotalDramaFan:

Para Konohamaru: ¿Qué sentiste al saber que tu abuelo el Tercer Hokage fue revivido en la guerra? ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Naruto no solo se volvió Hokage sino que también te hizo la niñera del mocoso de Boruto? y ¿Como te sientes cuando Sarada y Boruto se coquetean en frente de ti?

-Me habría gustado verlo y presentarle a Mirai pero no se pudo. Cuando Boruto me fue asignado como Genin estaba emocionado porque lo quiero demasiado y aquí entre nos cierta Hyuga me acosa más seguido con el pretexto de preguntarme sobre su sobrino. Estoy orgulloso de que Naruto haya conseguido ser Hokage y algún día yo lo haré. Sobre la relación entre Boruto y Sarada, aún no me queda claro si se odian o solo es una tapadera para disimular patéticamente una inevitable atracción sexual entre ellos-dio su respuesta Konohamaru.

-¡NO NOS GUSTAMOS!-reclamaron sonrojados ambos niños.

-Sí claro, como no-sonrió Mitsuki a su lado.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!-le gritaron a su amigo ambos chicos.

-Se cierran las preguntas y se termina esto. El resto aparecerán en el siguiente programa, adiós-se despidió el conductor.


	5. Chapter 5

Entrevistas a tus personajes favoritos

Capítulo 4 LA SUERTE DE LOS RUBIOS

Nos hallamos en el programa favorito de todos, y en el palco estaban Shion y Hinata con los cabellos despeinados, con rasguños y moretones en todos lados y se veían con odio en su más puro esplendor.

-¡CREI QUÉ ME HABÍA DESECHO DE TI!-exclamó furiosa la peliazul.

-¡CASI ME MATAS, ROBANOVIOS!-.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ROBANOVIOS, ZORRA TREPADORA!-.

El par de sosias querían agarrarse a puñetazos, pero los guarudas apenas podían sujetarlas y eso que eran mujeres muy pequeñas.

-Buenos días querido público, lamento que así iniciaría el show. Si quieren saber como inició todo, esta es la grabación. Corre el video-.

Detrás de cámaras…

El show iniciaba y la señora Uzumaki estaba sentada en el sillón con Naruto grabando la sesión de entrevistas siguiendo el guión .

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo, son muy populares en el fandom-mencionó el conductor animado.

-Igualmente-respondió Naruto.

-Me han llegado muchas preguntas a ustedes pero una en particular es la que más ha dejado intrigado a todos-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-¿Qué hizo Hinata en el País del Demonio? Me han llegado el reporte de la desaparición misteriosa de la Sacerdotisa Shion-.

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada-mintió Hinata en un tono de falsa inocencia y una aureola en la cabeza.

-Hinata, ¿qué le hiciste a Shion?-preguntó Naruto a su esposa incrédulo.

-¿Por qué crees que hice algo en contra de ella?-.

-Se odian a muerte-.

En ese momento, la misma Shion con una llamas en los ojos y un instinto asesino dirigido a Hinata se lograba sentir.

-¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ!-exclamó iracunda la sacerdotisa.

-¿Cómo lograste salir de la tumba? Te enterré bien profundo en la tierra-dijo en un tono yandere la ojiperla.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!-reclamó el rubio a su esposa.

-Debí haberte ofrecido como sacrificio para la diosa Tsukuyomi-murmuró molesta la mujer sin escuchar los reclamos de su esposo.

-¡No sé cómo fue que Naruto se casó con una loca como tú!-respondió colérica la rubia.

-Eso no te importa, si te acercas a Naruto te haré pedazos-.

-¡ESO JAMÁS! ¡NARUTO ES MÍO Y VOY A TENER SUS HIJOS!-retó la miko.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, puta!-.

El par de gatas empezaron a darse de golpazos y los miembros de seguridad apenas podían separarlas aunque ellos estaban en el fuego cruzado y Naruto daba dos pasos atrás.

Ahora regresamos en vivo…

-Pequeña Himawari, ¿Qué opinas de que tu madre haga esos espectáculos?-le preguntó un reportero a la hija Uzumaki.

-Pues… No sé porque mi mami pelea siempre que ve a la miko. Ella es buena gente pero actúa muy extraña. Me pone una peluca rubia y dice que será mi nueva mamá-mencionó con cierta confusión la girasol.

-Boruto, ¿qué opinas de la pretendiente de tu padre?-.

-¡¿ESA LOCA TAMBIÉN ACOSA A MI PADRE?!-exclamó el chico en shock.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que también?-cuestionó el reportero extrañado.

-Primero Sarada que siempre parece espiarme en el baño, luego la tía Hanabi que anda de morbosa y ahora que vino a la aldea me empezó a hacer proposiciones indecorosas. ¡¿Qué demonios es una Suggar Mommy?-se quejó el rubio.

-Quizás es alguien que te da dulces como premio-sugirió la pobre e inocente Himawari.

-¿Habrá otra pervertida de la que deba cuidarme?-se cuestionó el Uzumaki molesto.

-Me hablaban-volteó al ver Sumire cerca de allí.

-Para que hablo-.

Mientras tanto, se veía al par de mujeres haciendo un puchero enorme por culpa de ese asunto con Naruto y este se veía nervioso.

-Vaya, que galán nos salió el "Hotkage"-señaló el conductor.

-Te odio-murmuró Shion a Hinata.

-Yo aún más-le respondió la Hyuga.

-¿Señora Uzumaki, Shion es la única que ha acosado a su esposo en estos años?-.

-No, hay muchas zorras pero hay una lista negra de las más peligrosas-.

-Guau, esos son muchos nombres-.

-Me encargué de mantener alejadas a todas pero esta trepadora es la más necia-señaló furiosa la Hyuga a la rubia.

-Naruto, ¿no has pensado en un harem?-.

-¡JAMÁS!-exclamaron Shion y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-Eso responde a mi pregunta-.

Detrás de cámaras, estaban un grupo de personas sentadas en una silla cada uno. Todas tenían algo en común: Fueron o son pretendientes del actual Hokage.

-Señorita Sasame, hiciste una misión junto a Naruto hace muchos años. ¿Por qué estás aquí?-.

-Traté de coquetear una vez con él. No sabía que ya tenía novia y cuando ella me vio fui perseguida por toda la aldea-explicó una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja.

-La sacaste barata, yo me encontré a Naruto hace años. Estaba muy guapo, quise ligar con él pero no sabía que estaba de Luna de miel. Su esposa me atrapó y quiso hacer pescado asado conmigo-lloró con miedo Isabiri.

-A mí la señora Uzumaki me buscó hasta mi reino. Dijo que vio en un reporte de una misión sobre algo de un viajero en el tiempo y la descripción del joven héroe que salí a mi madre encaja con Naruto. Me sacó sangre con mucho dolor y me hizo una prueba de ADN que salió negativa-mencionó la hija de la reina Sara.

-Yo pensé que Naruto seguía soltero y quise hacer mi lucha. No tenía idea de que la señora Hinata era alguien terrible… ¡NARUTO, ALGÚN DÍA SERÁS MÍO!-exclamó Sasame enamorada.

-Este show es grabado, estas muerta-mencionó el reportero.

Más adelante estaban Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke y Gaara que estaban en la lista negra de Hinata.

-No entiendo porque la esposa de Naruto me está difamando-murmuró el Kazekage molesto.

-Muy gracioso el traerme a este lugar-murmuró Sasuke irritado.

-No entiendo esto, ¡yo amo a Sasuke!-enfatizó Sakura molesta..

-Este lugar tiene un detector de mentiras. Ahora mismo será activado y todo se sabrá-declaró el conductor serio.

-¡NUNCA HE TENIDO DESEOS SEXUALES CON NARUTO!-reclamó Ino pero el detector se activó.

-No tiene sentido que esté aquí, no le he hecho algo a Naruto-declaró Sakura.

-Te hemos investigado, has criado prácticamente sola a tu hija y pues tarde o temprano la tensión sexual se acumula-mencionó el reportero.

-¡NO SOY UNA URGIDA DE SEXO QUÉ QUIERE DESQUITARSE CON NARUTO!-.

El aparato sonó fuertemente y Sasuke miró con mucha molestia a una nerviosa Sakura, mientras que Gaara casi envuelve en su arena a la Uchiha.

-Ya te agarraron con las manos en la masa, frentona-se burló Ino.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE PUERCA!-.

-¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO DE QUÉ INTENTASTE HACER ALGO CON EL IDIOTA DE NARUTO?!-reclamó Sasuke molesto.

-¡TÚ NI HABLES, ME PREOCUPA QUE TENGAS DESEOS HOMOSEXUALES CON ÉL!-se defendió la pelirrosa.

-E-eso no es verdad-fingió indiferencia el pelinegro, pero el aparato sonó otra vez.

-¡¿TÚ NO VAS A ARREBATARME A MI AMIGO, UCHIHA?!-amenazó Gaara celoso y el aparato sonó.

-Que bueno que no tengo esa clase de deseos con el tarado de Naruto-dijo Ino orgullosa pero el detector sonó-Lo admito, Sai la tiene muy pequeña, maldita Hinata siempre carga esa sonrisa de placer a todos lados-.

En el otro lado, Hinata anotaba en su Death Note de mentiras los nombres de todos ellos y Naruto estaba entre azul, verde y pálido al ver que hasta hombres lo perseguían.

-Todos están enfermos-se quejó Sarada.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Mitsuki mirando con amor a Boruto.

-Aléjate de él o sentirás mi puño-amenazó la Uchiha con mucha molestia.

-Eso si se los permito-declaró con maldad Sumire.

-Maldita sea, tenía que ser hereditario-murmuró Boruto con enorme pesar.

—¿Naruto, estas seguro que no eres Zeus?—preguntó el reportero curioso.

—¡No siquiera sé qué es eso!—mencionó el rubio molesto.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Shion seguían furiosas porque tenían demasiada competencia y entendieron que iban a tener que trabajar juntas de forma temporal.

-Oye Hyuga, yo no te gusto y déjame decirte que tu a mi tampoco, pero si no hacemos algo, esos gays y las zorras urgidas nos van a quitar a nuestro Naruto-murmuró Shion al oído de Hinata.

La Hyuga lo pensó muy bien y es que ella sola no podría deshacerse de Sasuke y Gaara, por lo que si tendría que hacer una alianza temporal incomoda.

-Cuándo esto termine volveremos a ser enemigas-aceptó a regañadientes la peliazul.

-Oigan, ¿puedo opinar?-preguntó Naruto a lo lejos.

-No-dijo el conductor estilo Bugs Bunny.

-Sí no me gustaba ver a Hinata en su modo yandere, ahora verla junto a Shion me aterra-mencionó el rubio notando como ambas acordaban su alianza temporal.

-Lastima, en el siguiente segmento tendremos como invitado especial a alguien sorpresa, adiós-se despidió el conductor.

Comerciales…

La serie Naruto fue tan exitoso transcendiendo fronteras pero a lo largo de sus más de 72 tomos de manga junto de su serie animada, películas, videojuegos y demás materiales complementarios ha tenido tantos personajes, tramas y lugares que pueden ser difícil seguirle la pista.

¡Pero esto ahora ya no será problema! ¡Tenemos a su disposición Konoha Phone!

Por 2.45 ryo por minuto nuestros expertos certificados le darán las respuestas en las que puedes confiar.

Se veía a una Hinata Uzumaki sentada en un cubículo con fotos de su amada familia pegadas en las paredes, el símbolo Uzumaki predominando como fondo, unas flores secas prensadas en la mesa al lado de un contenedor de lanas rojas y una bufanda de puntos a medio tejer.

—Konoha Phone, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—preguntó la peliazul.

-Hola, ¿es cierto que Naruto tiene su pene pequeño? -pidió saber una voz demasiado familiar para la ojiperla quien activó su Byakugan teniendo un aura siniestro a su alrededor.

—Esa información sólo me compete, Sai. Y por última vez, ¡deja de preguntar eso otra vez!—.

La mujer colgó el teléfono y otra llamada sonó para que ella contestara la llamada con muy mal humor ya que esas preguntas de su compañero de generación eran muy incómodas.

—Bueno—.

—Naruto, dime que soy tu perra sucia—se escuchaba una voz femenina gimiendo y la Hyuga estaba más que furiosa.

—¡Shion, ya deja de acosar a mi marido!—colgó la llamada y la ama de casa se la llevaba el diablo—Que perra esa Sacerdotisa de mierda, porque aquel demonio de Moryo no la destruyó cuando tuvo oportunidad—en ese momento un pensamiento cruel se le cruzó por su mente -Ah si ya recordé.. fue por Naruto-kun.. aunque no se porque aun cuestionan con eso, es tan obvio que hemos tenido dos hijos, aunque si fuera por Naruto ya tendríamos una docena.. uhg otra llamada.. -presionó un botón -¿Konoha Phone, en que puedo ayudarte..?—.

—¡Hinata, te amo! ¡Dame una oportunidad!—.

—¡Toneri, ya es la tercera llamada en el día! ¡Ya dije que no!—culminó la llamada mas iracunda que antes.

Ninguna pregunta es incómoda... O eso creemos.

Se veía otro cubículo con símbolos Uchiha por doquier contrastando con el pelo rosa de su ocupante, Sakura Uchiha quien tenía su mesa con archivos médicos, la foto de Sasuke en su época de renegado con una carcajada psicótica y otro retrato de su amada Sarada.

—¿Konoha Phone, en que ayudo?—.

—¿Es cierto que gracias a tu Byakugo se te desarrollaron las tetas?—se escuchó la voz de Ino en la llamada.

—¡¿De donde obtuviste esa información?! Ejem, quiero decir.. –Sakura se interrumpió para emplear un tono de voz profesional- Mis gemelas son naturales, muchas gracias…—.

Muy intrigante, ¿no lo creen?

El cubículo tenía póster de nubes, y un retrato del equipo 10 con otro retrato de la familia Nara. Shikamaru estaba fumando un cigarrillo hasta que el botón de una llamada entrante lo hizo soltar el humo pesadamente.

-Que fastidio. ¿Konoha Phone, en que puedo ayudar..?

—¿Qué hubiera cambiado si tu equipo 10 tendrían a Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga como tus compañeros?

—Creo que ya hay un fic llamado True Potential.. léelo.. —colgó la llamada y ahora contestó la entrante—¿Konoha Phone, en qué puedo ayudarte?—.

—¡Shikamaru, acepta mi amor! ¡Te amo!—dijo una mujer en el teléfono.

—¡Tayuya, deja de llamar que me va a matar Temari!—.

—Oh, Temari. No estoy haciendo nada malo, lo juro. ¡No, no, el abanico por favor!—fue lo único que se escuchó de la llamada y el perezoso suspiró porque tendría problemas.

Muy intrusivo, de veras.

Se veía ahora el cubículo pintado con un fuerte naranja, un póster de Ramen is Life, en la mesa varios potes de Ramen instantáneos vacíos, un retrato del equipo 7 y un retrato de los 4 Uzumaki.

El Séptimo Hotkage estaba atareado atendiendo sus correos mientras presionaba un botón de llamada entrante

—¿Konoha Phone, en que puedo ayudar, ttebayo!

—¿Podria confirmar el rumor que has enseñado el jutsu Clones de Sombra a tu esposa para disfrutarlo en la intimidad de su habitación haciendo cositas no santas?—se escuchó una voz conocida para el rubio.

—¡Hanabi, no voy a contestar esas preguntas!—.

—Es que Konohamaru no me da ningún chance, ¿puedo unirme a tu harén?—.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, hermana traidora caliente?!—se escuchó la voz de Hinata y parecía que correteaba a su hermana menor.

—¡No me arrepiento de nada!—.

Nuestros amigables operadores están aquí para ayudarte.

El cubículo era bastante espartano, con un único retrato del equipo 7. Uchiha Sasuke estaba fastidiado por haber sido arrastrado a este circo sin su consentimiento.

-Konoha phone -fue su escueta respuesta al apretar el botón de llamada entrante.

—Sea sincero, ¿hubo yaoi con Naruto?—.

-Sabes que tengo un identificador de llamada, Nos veremos pronto Kakashi -respondió calmamente Sasuke al tiempo que activaba su Sharingan Y Rinnegan y colgó la llamada o eso creía—Maldito, después de que dejé la aldea para llamar su atención, esa Hyuga trepadora lo hechizó con su bufanda de amor, pero algún día voy a recuperar su amor—dijo en un tono muy poco masculino y no se dio cuenta de que no había colgado—.

—Sasuke, ten más cuidado cuando cuelgues el teléfono y no debes meterte con un casado—declaró el Sexto Hokage divertido.

—¡Ahora si te mato!—.

Una pequeña cláusula pero diabólica en sus contratos les exigen que atiendan nuestros bancos de teléfonos y que poden el césped del Presentador.

Se veía a uno de los clones haciendo esa labor con una sonrisa falsa, y cuando nadie parecía mirarlo alzó una mano para realizar un gesto obsceno siendo censurado por la cámara escondida.

No camine. ¡CORRA hacia tu teléfono y llame hoy mismo a KONOHA PHONE!

(900) 730 0137

Por 2.45 ryo por minuto o 4.75 el Halcón Mensajero.

(Se veía a Sasuke recibiendo un pergamino de un Halcón Marrón que aterrizó brevemente en su cubículo).

Ahora volvemos a la programación normal…

-Hemos vuelto de los comerciales. Ahora tenemos como invitado al protagonista de su propia serie, Boruto Uzumaki-presentó el conductor.

-Gracias-.

-¿Qué se siente tener tu propia serie?-.

-Me siento como una superestrella-.

-Genial, haremos algunas preguntas que envían los fans-.

-Responderé a lo que me pregunten-asintió el niño.

-¿Qué se siente tener una tía tan sabrosa como Hanabi?-.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?!-reclamó el rubio furioso.

-Eso lo mandaron los fans- alegó el conductor.

-¡Pasen a la siguiente pregunta!-pidió Boruto molesto.

-¿A quien le tienes más miedo, a tu hermana o a tu madre?-.

-Quieren verme morir, ¿verdad?-cuestionó con gravedad el ojiazul.

-¡Yo no doy miedo!-reclamó Hinata en el público.

-Siguiente pregunta, ¿a quien prefieres, a Sarada o Sumire, o a las dos?-.

El rubio iba a responder pero la mirada asesina de ambas chicas hizo que tragara saliva y no sabía que decir.

-Sí digo Sumire, Sarada va a asesinarme, si digo Sarada pues Sumire me mata. Si digo ambas me tacharán de pervertido. Así que mi respuesta es ninguna-.

En ese momento, a las dos se les rompió el corazón y se colocaron en posición fetal por lo que escucharon.

-Entonces yo tengo oportunidad-declaró Mitsuki sonriente.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!-le respondió Boruto furioso.

En el fondo del público, Sasuke metía su espada en su vaina ya que Boruto había rechazado a su hija y eso era bueno para él.

-Está pregunta va para Sarada. ¿Aceptarías de Sumire un trío con Boruto?-.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡¿Quién HACE ESAS PREGUNTAS?!-reclamó Sarada muy sonrojada.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-Claro que…-iba a decir Sarada pero Sumire la veía muy sospechosamente y esto no le gustaba-Claro que…-.

-¿Y si dejamos de pelear y lo compartimos?-cuestiono Sumire tocando las piernas de la Uchiha.

-¡NOOOOOO!-exclamó la chica y salió del lugar haciendo un cráter en la pared.

—Sumire gana por default. Maravillosa jugada Sumire, jugar con la moralidad de Sarada—declaró impresionado el reportero.

—Sí claro, una jugada.- respondió Sumire intentando disimular sus nervios.

—Siguiente pregunta, ¿alguna vez Sasuke te dijo que si querías que fuera tu Suggar Daddy?—preguntó el conductor.

—Esa pregunta también me la hizo el Kazekage, ¿Qué rayos significa esa frase?—pidió saber el rubio inocente.

—¡Nadie va a corromper a mi Boruto excepto yo!—exclamó Hanabi furiosa.

—¡Espera, ese shota rubio es mío! ¡Su Papi Hotkage me debe hijos!—se escuchó a Shion molesta.

—Las dos están muertas—murmuró Hinata.

-Creo que esto es todo por la sesión de hoy con Boruto Uzumaki porque esto ya se calentó. Mañana entrevistaremos a más invitados-.

En los créditos se veía a Hinata correteando a medio mundo que buscaba profanar a su querida familia mientras que Himawari no tenía idea de qué pasaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Entrevista a tus personajes favoritos

Capítulo 5 HORA DE LAS PELIAZULES

Ahora la que se encontraba en la zona de entrevistas era la pequeña popular Himawari Uzumaki que tenía el encanto Uzumaki y la ternura de su madre.

—Es bueno tener a la segunda hija del matrimonio Uzumaki, ¿te gusta el programa?—.

—Sí, pero no entiendo muchos comentarios de mis papás. Por cierto, ¿qué es una Suggar Mommy? La miko rubia que se parece a mi mamá me dijo algo de eso hace poco—mencionó muy inocente la peliazul.

—¿Es verdad es quieres Hokage como tu papá?—.

—No quería al principio pero el señor panda me dijo que podría tener al mundo a mis pies si es hacia lo que me pedía—enseñó la niña a su peluche.

—Espera, ¿qué cosas te dice el señor panda?—.

—Me dice cosas sobre que sea la dueña del Nueve Colas y lo conseguí. Al fin conseguí el peluche de Kurama que quería y me regañó el señor panda—mencionó la peliazul.

—Nota mental: Exorcizar al panda de Himawari—murmuró Naruto.

—Sí quieres lo hago, pero te costará un hijo—le guiñó el ojo la Hinata Shiny.

—¡Buen intento, zorra!—le reclamo la ojiperla furiosa.

—Siguiente pregunta, ¿es verdad que has intentando armar un harén con los amigos de tu hermano mayor o solo son especulaciones?—.

—¡Claro que no, Himawari jamás tendrá novio!—ahora reclamó Naruto en el público.

—¿Qué es un harén?—preguntó confundida la niña.

—Ósea que si tendrás varios novios—.

—Ah, no. Himawari es solo de onichan—declaró la chiquilla y de la nada tenía un sombrero norteño.

—Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba—maldijo Boruto en el lugar.

—¿Qué harías si fueras Hokage?—.

—Pues implementaría un sistema de reinado con mano de hierro basada en el miedo, como el abuelo Tobirama—declaró la peliazul sonriente.

—"Eso, señorita Himawari. Siga por ese camino"—el panda dijo de forma que solo la niña lo escuchó.

—¿Quién es tu abuelo favorito?—preguntó el conductor.

—El abuelo Hiashi—.

—¡Ja, en tu cara cabeza de tomate!—se burló el viejo Hyuga de Kushina.

—La decepción, la traición, nietecita—murmuró en derrota la Uzumaki.

—¿Quién es el que manda en tu casa?—.

—Mi mamá, papá jamás desobedece a mi mami—.

—Parece que alguien es un mandilón—se burló Shikamaru.

—El burro hablando de orejas—respondió Naruto molesto.

—¿Algo que tengas que contarnos de tu familia?—cuestionó el conductor divertido.

—Mi hermano es el mejor aunque usa calzones raros. Es muy raro—.

—¡Deja de ventilar eso!—reclamó el rubio molesto.

—Ah, eso ya lo sabía—mencionó Sarada muy segura.

—Espera, ¿qué?—se volteó el Uzumaki confundido.

—Mi mami y mi papi siempre se quieren mucho pero hacen cosas extrañas. No se porque a mi mamá le gusta comer madera—siguió contando la Uzumaki pequeña.

—¿Cómo que a tu mamá le gusta la madera?—.

—Sí, cuando mis padres se encierran en su cuarto oigo a mi mamá que le dice a mi papá: Ay, que rico este palo—memorizó la chiquilla lo que ella interpretó en su mente infantil.

—¡Himawari, no digas eso!—regañó Hinata con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

—Yo también quiero probar ese palo—se escuchó a Shion en el fondo.

—¡Tú cállate!—.

—Malditos traumas de la infancia—recordó el primogénito Uzumaki Hyuga aturdido.

—Ahora vayamos a los comerciales porque tenemos una invitada especial—.

Comerciales…

(Se veía a Naruto con una tanga naranja y una pañoleta negra con el logo de Konoha, bailando de forma sexy con la canción Dancin por tres minutos, robando tu heterosexualidad si eres hombre).

Siguiente comercial…

Se veía a Boruto en el elevador de la torre del Hokage y se tomaba fotos con el seño fruncido de forma poco masculino y a su lado se notaba a Jiraiya muy molesto con lo que veía.

—Te hace falta ver mas bax—le dijo el peliblanco muy serio.

En ese momento, una canción femenina sonó y el niño trató de apagar el tono pero no pudo y Jiraiya solo ladeaba la cabeza en señal de decepción.

—Konoha Beer, por ti—se escuchó el final del anuncio.

Siguiente comercial…

En un videoclub, se veía a Mitsuki mirando con ojos de amor a Boruto mientras entrenaba y en ese momento, sintió que alguien tocó su hombro y ahora estaba Jiraiya viéndolo con su a desaprobación por lo poco masculinos que era esta generación.

—Te hace falta ver mas bax—dijo el peliblanco serio.

El hijo del Sanin Serpiente se lo quedó mirando algo nervioso y Jiraiya no parpadeaba para darle un libro de Icha Icha para que se hiciera hombre.

—Konoha Beer, por ti—.

Siguiente comercial…

Boruto veía la película de su superhéroe favorito el cual no era muy varonil que digamos y se apagó la televisión para ver a Jiraiya enojado y decepcionado con el pequeño rubio que era incorregible.

—Te hace falta ver mas bax, hijo—se escuchó a Hinata haciendo ramen.

—Bien, mamá—felicitó el Sanin a la esposa de Naruto.

—Konoha Beer, por ti—.

-Hoy tenemos a una invitada inesperada. Usamos tecnología que no diremos su procedencia y trajimos personajes del pasado. Un personaje que nadie ha conocido realmente y es la suegra de Naruto-.

Una despampanante mujer de cabello azul y ojos perlas de un físico similar a Hinata y con una yukata hermosa roja se hallaba sentada en el vestíbulo. La familia Uzumaki estaba al borde del colapso nervioso porque la fallecida matriarca Hyuga estaba allí y Naruto supo de dónde sacó Hinata sus encantos.

-Buenos días, no tengo mucho tiempo en el futuro así que suelten sus preguntas-saludó la mujer muy sonriente.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CASASTE CON HIASHI?!-fue la primera pregunta que todos se hacían.

-Matrimonio arreglado. Es común en mi clan, pero es un gran marido y muy bueno en la cama-mencionó sonrojada la peliazul—Además él tiene una enorme…—.

—¡Mamá, no digas esas cosas enfrente de todos!—reclamó Hinata muy avergonzada aunque sin procesar el ver a su madre en el futuro.

-¿Cuál es la opinión de que tu hija mayor se casó con el joven Naruto?-.

-Espera, ¿se caso con el hijo de ese bombón de Minato y la sexy Kushina? Sus hijos serán bellos sin duda-.

-¿Espera, dijiste sexy Kushina?-preguntó en shock el reportero.

-Soy una amante de admirar la belleza física las personas. Me gusta el cabello rojo de ella-alegó la mujer.

—Aja, claro. Lo mismo dicen todos de Naruto y medio mundo está atraído a su sensualidad—.

—Eso debe ser genético, muchas niñas incluida yo estábamos coladitas por Minato. Y como olvidar a la estúpida y sensual Kushina que me traía loca—suspiró la Hyuga.

—¿Te gustaba Kushina?—.

—No sólo era yo, también me acuerdo que Mikoto, Mebuki y Tsume estábamos algo atraídas a ella. Hicimos el pacto de Kushina era de todas—.

—Hmmm, esto es genético—murmuró con furia Hinata al recordar la maldición de su esposo y la de su hijo.

-¿Conociste a Naruto de niño?-.

-Oh si duda. Es un pequeño adorable, he tratado de adoptarlo porque vive solo. Me da mucha pena por él, sus papás murieron y el idiota del Hokage lo deja solo. ¿Sabían que su padrino ni siquiera lo viene a ver? Le dejé de hablar a Mikoto desde hace años, es la peor madrina de Konoha-murmuró molesta la mujer.

-Interesante-.

-Una vez iba con Hinata de la mano y note que Naruto veía a una cartera de sapo. Ella me convenció de comprarla y se la dejamos en su departamento-explicó la matriarca.

El rubio veía en shock que su querido Gama chan era un regalo de su suegra y le hubiera gustado que la historia fuese algo distinta con ella. En ese momento, Kushina y Mikoto salieron super avergonzadas ya que la mujer había revelado secretos muy vergonzosos y esto no era el plan original.

—¡Hanamei, no debías salir en el show! ¡Estás muy ebria!—reclamó la Uchiha jalando a la peliazul.

—¡Malditas pervertida, me siento tan profanada!—.

—Y eso que no les dije a todos que te espiaba con el Byakugan para ver como te bañabas—empezó a decir la matriarca Hyuga ya soltando todo.

—Oh, eso es igual a mi—mencionó Hinata recordando su infancia.

—Espera, ¿qué?—dijo Naruto confundido con eso último.

—¿Qué más secretos conoces de Kushina?—preguntó el conductor.

-¡KUSHINA EN REALIDAD LE GUSTAN SER ASFIXIADA CUANDO HACE EL AMOR Y GRITA MÁS DURO PAPI!-empezó a salir corriendo la peliazul.

-¡TE PASASTE ESTA VEZ, HANA!-reclamó más colerica la pelirroja.

-¡Mikoto usa relleno!-.

-¡Cállate!-.

-¡¿Quién LE DIO SAKE ANTES DEL SHOW?!-reclamó Hiashi yendo presuroso en su bastón.

-Lo siento, no sabía de que se ponía así-dijo con nervios Minato.

-¡Hanamei Hyuga, detente en este momento, mujer!-ordenó el castaño autoritario.

-¿Estamos jugando de nuevo a roles de BDSM?-preguntó algo lujuriosa su esposa.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-se sonrojó el viejo muy molesto.

-Hinata, tu madre es muy rara-susurró Naruto al oído de su esposa.

-Cuando se emborracha, es como Hanabi pero peor-mencionó la Hyuga.

-Eso duele-murmuró molesta la aludida.

-Creo que basta de preguntas a la matriarca Hyuga-señaló el conductor.

-¡Las tetas de Tsunade son más falsas que el amor de tu ex! ¡Estás si son reales!-se sacó los pechos en vivo y todos los hombres memorizaron esa imagen mental.

—¡No vean!—dijo Hinata y tapó los ojos de su familia.

—Demasiado tarde—dijo Boruto con un sombrero norteño.

—Son idénticas a las tuyas—opinó Naruto.

—Mejor mañana nos presentamos con otro programa especial, buenas noches publico—se despidió el conductor.


	7. Chapter 7

Entrevista a tus personajes favoritos

Capítulo 6 Más chismes

El conductor estaba en su mesa sonriente y la audiencia aplaudía a su llegada. El programa temía buen rating y se le había dado más libertad creativa a los escritores.

—Buenas noches publico, antes de pasar con el siguiente invitado pasaremos a una sección que llamo: Entrevista con la gente. Adelante, Riki—.

En un punto de la ciudad de Konoha, estaba una reportera pelirroja con una máscara de caballo en un parque de parejas enamoradas para iniciar su sesión.

—Buenas noches, ¿ustedes son pareja?—.

—¿Por qué tiene esa máscara?—.

—Ah, sorry. Es mame, estoy con un reto de exponer infieles. Por 500 ryus veré sus mensajes—declaró la reportera.

—No, ni mergas—.

—¿Konohamaru, no me estas escondiendo algo?—preguntó Moegi seria.

—¡Claro que no!—.

—Entonces dale tu celular—.

En ese momento, Riki tomó el celular y lo hackeó para ver que en sus mensajes solo había packs de Hanabi Hyuga y se puso colorada.

—¿Quién es Hanabi Hyuga? ¿Por qué tanta foto?—preguntó la pelirroja.

—¡Dijiste que ya no te mirabas con ella porque era una engreída!—.

—No, Moegi. Ella es del pasado, te lo juro—.

—Oh, mira. Te llegó un mensaje nuevo: "Papi, me lo pasé muy bien anoche. Se sintió muy rico y me duele el culo"—leyó con un sonrojo la reportera.

—¡Por eso no fuiste anoche a mi departamento! ¡Yo estoy pintada o que!—.

En ese momento, comenzó a darle de golpes a todo lo que veía y hasta le dio un cabezazo a un poste de teléfono que dejó aturdida a la reportera.

—¡Así que esa zorra te sigue frecuentando! ¡Voy a matarla!—se fue corriendo la pelinaranja.

—Ups, creo que tienes problemas. Toma tus 500 ryus—.

—Ya me cargó el payaso—.

—Pasemos al estudio Shiro—finalizó su sketch la chica.

—A la próxima haremos una sesión diferente, Riki. Hoy tenemos varios invitados especiales y primero agradezco al Hotkage por permitir la grabación de este programa—.

En ese momento, el conductor se paró y se puso frente al público para la primera parte del programa. Debido a la alta demanda y que en general la programación de Konoha era pésima, este show se hizo muy viral por lo que se vieron obligados a hacer algunos ajustes.

—¡Quieren el monólogo!—.

—¡Nooooooo!—respondieron todos.

—Pues me vale—.

Una de las cosas que tenía que hacer era cubrir las 3 horas que tenía que durar este show semanal y el monólogo era una buena manera de hablar pestes con humor de los ninjas.

—Hoy hablaremos de los ninjas. Desde tiempos inmemoriales los ninjas nos han protegido pero a veces se pasan de abusivos. O salen con que quieren privilegios por ser de un clan o se sienten la última coca cola del mundo. Antes los niños eran badasd, ahora comen en McDonald's y juegan cartas de Yugi Oh y se la pasan adorando a emos sensibles con cara de Snape—.

—¡Oye, eso es ofensivo para mi!—reclamó Boruto.

—¡Yo no me parezco a Snape!—dijo Sasuke molesto.

—Si te pareces—murmuró Naruto al lado.

—Cierra la boca—.

—¿Y que tal de los Kages? Antes eran los temidos líderes de Konoha, ahora son un chiste. El Kazekage se parece a Sheldon Cooper—.

—Sí se parece—miró Boruto al pelirrojo.

—¡Punto número 1!—exclamó el conductor terminando su sesión.

En ese momento, el baterista comenzó a tocar su instrumento y el público comenzó a aplaudir al músico por el solo.

—¡Ryoku, Ryoku!—.

—Ya basta, el punto número 1. Si vas a ser el Hotkage, asegúrate que tu esposa no sea una stalker celosa porque aumentarán el número de homicidios—alegó el conductor.

—Cierto—asintió Hinata.

—¡Punto número 2! Si los Genin de esta época se quejan de todo, es producto de su educación—.

—¡Amen!—dijeron los adultos.

—Y punto número 3: Tengan cuidado con Riki, destruyan su teléfono o les va a ocurrir como a ese pobre diablo que entrevistó hoy—.

—¡Ya te encontré!—se escuchó a Moegi peleando con Hanabi.

—Ja, ¿por qué Konohamaru querría a una tabla como tu? El tiene lo que necesita conmigo—.

—¡Aparte de norteña, eres una zorra robanovios!—.

—Me vale—.

—¡Gracias espíritus del cielo!—exclamó Boruto que ya se había librado de ser acosado por su tia norteña.

—Ejem, tenemos a nuestro primer invitado. Como el presupuesto no nos alcanzó, invitamos a un personaje random.

En ese momento, pasó la maid del clan Hyuga y Hinata escupió su bebida ya que esto era un problema muy grave. Natsu Hyuga era la nana de Hanabi y tenía un grave defecto: Debido a su empleo de trabajadora doméstica era una chismosa de lo peor.

—¡Natsu, esas cosas no se dicen!—reclamó la Uzumaki furiosa y avergonzada.

—Pero lady Uzumaki. No debe avergonzarse de ventilar su intimidad—dijo la peliverde de forma descarada.

—¿Qué hay de Hanabi? Por lo que veo tiene una vida sexual bastante cuestionable—.

—Ni tanto, es más pervertida que su hermana mayor. De niña si era muy tranquila pero desde que Boruto creció se le han alborotado las hormonas Hyuga y ni hablar del papucho que tiene como sensei—.

—¡Yo solo quiero a Boruto como mi sobrinito adorable!—reclamó la castaña avergonzada.

—¡Aja claro!—dijeron todos en coro muy incrédulos.

—Ay por favor, y esperen a que Himawari crezca. Pobre niña va a tener su primera experiencia yuri en unos dos años—.

—¿Mami, que es yuri?—preguntó la mencionada sin entender.

—Son lirios. No te acerques a la tia Hanabi, por favor—le respondió la Hyuga con enojo.

Hiashi en su casa estaba echando espuma al enterarse de que su hija menor no sólo era norteña, sino una ninfomana peor que su esposa fallecida pero esa es otra historia.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tantos chismes?—.

—Soy la chacha, sabemos de todo. Incluso tenemos un sindicato bien establecido y una red de espionaje que rivaliza con la de las suripantas—alegó la mujer.

—Oh, en serio—.

—Por ejemplo, ¿sabía que Orochimaru es un pedofilo homosexual obsesionado con la inmortalidad?—.

—Eso ya todos los sabemos—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Y le va al América—agregó la criada.

—Aaah, eso explica muchas cosas—comentó Kakashi en el público.

—Pasemos a unos comerciales rápidos, volveremos rápido—declaró el conductor.

Comercial 1

En una repisa estaba Killer Bee vistiendo únicamente un bóxer rojo de spandex y tenía un desodorante a la mano.

—Prueba el nuevo aroma de Old Spice contra el mal olor. ¡Bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo!—.

Comercial 2

En la televisión aparecía la foto de Sasuke Uchiha de niño en blanco y negro toda borrosa por algún extraño motivo.

—Se pide colaboración para encontrar el paradero de Sasuke Uchiha con 33 años de edad. Se extravió desde hace 12 años en una misión, padece de sus facultades mentales. Su esposa exige la manutención—dijo la voz del locutor.

En ese momento, terminaron los comerciales y se veía a Natsu platicando con el conductor mientras que los guardias no permitían la entrada al público.

—Volvemos a las preguntas, señorita Natsu. Dígame, ¿usted sabía de los sentimientos de la ahora señora Uzumaki a su actual esposo?—.

—Lo descubrí un poco antes de la guerra. Lady Hinata se iba de misiones y limpiaba su cuarto. No creerá lo que hallé: Un montón de peluches hechos a mano del señor Uzumaki, varios fanfics con lemon hard de la mano de su escritora con ella de protagonista con Naruto y cosas por el estilo—confesó la sirvienta.

—¡¿Qué tú hacías que?!—reclamó Naruto en shock.

—¡Natsu, ya deja de ventilar mis secretos vergonzosos!—gritó Hinata toda roja a la criada.

—Hanabi esta peor, últimamente esta comprando lencería muy pervertida y lee los libros eroticos que han salido de la tal Shizuka, la escritora de moda—.

—¡Ya nos exhibiste!—dijo molesta la castaña.

—Hablando de Shizuka, ella es la siguiente invitada. Reciban con un aplauso a la escritora de la saga de literatura erotica juvenil "Shinobi Leyends"—.

En ese momento, las chicas jóvenes recibieron con un aplauso a una pelinegra de ojos verdes que estaba a mediados de sus treintas. Era bastante hermosa y saludó a todos con bastante emoción y se sentó a lado de la criada.

—Buenas noches, es un gusto tenerte en el programa—saludo el conductor.

—Igualmente, me decidí a venir al programa porque el bullying al Séptimo Hokage es muy bueno. Fue mi crush hace un tiempo—comentó la chica.

—¡Eso sobre ml cadáver!—reclamó Hinata molesta.

—Ya no estoy interesada en Naruto, estoy de llena en mi carrera como escritora de literatura erótica—dejó en claro.

—Conste—.

—Guau, te ves más joven de lo que aparentas—mencionó Natsu curiosa.

—Es que me hice un tratamiento con Joe Pantuso–.

—Tu última novela fue un total éxito. Terminaste la saga de "Shinobi Leyends", lo leí y me quedé fascinado—.

—Bah, Icha Icha es mejor—bufó Kakashi con su fe en el Sabio Pervertido que en paz descanse.

—Ah, de hecho "Shinobi Leyends" es un spin off de la Saga de Icha Icha. Hay referencias a los personajes—declaró la mujer.

—¡¿Queeee?!—exclamaron todos en el lugar.

—¿Ah? ¿No leyeron la novela bien? Tiene un montón de referencias—dijo Naruto que si seguía esa saga.

—¿Naruto, lees el porno de esa tipa?—preguntó Hinata algo celosa.

—Claro que si, ella es la hija del Sabio Pervertido—reveló el Uzumaki.

—¡¿Ella es hija de Jiraiya?!—gritaron todos en shock.

—Lo supe hace varios años. Recuerdo que cuando regresé a la Isla Nadeshiko encontré un diario de mi madre donde confesaba que era hija de ese señor y nunca se lo dijo. Hicimos pruebas de ADN con ayuda de cabello que el Séptimo Hokage conservaba y ahí se supo la verdad—contó ese detalle la mujer.

Kakashi se rasgó sus vestiduras junto con el séquito de pervertidos de closet que aún leía lo de Jiraiya y se postraron al suelo.

—¡Todo este tiempo desperdiciado! ¡Lord Jiraiya, perdone mis pecados!–declaró el Sexto Hokage en lágrimas.

—¡¿Ese pervertido como pudo tener una hija?! ¡Tu cabello es blanco!—dijo Tsunade furiosa.

—Tuvo sexo del bueno con mi madre—.

—¡¿Qué clase de mujer se fijaría en Jiraiya?!—.

–Mi madre—.

—Parece que alguien está celosa—mencionó Natsu comiendo palomitas que saco de saber donde.

—¡No estoy celosa!—.

Justo en ese momento, en el estudio se apagaron las luces y una luz divina se encendió para ver descender a Jiraiya con alas de ángel y una aureola en la cabeza indicando que estaba en un mejor lugar.

—¡Sabio Pervertido!—dijo Naruto feliz de verlo.

—Cuanto has crecido, te espero allá en el cielo de los pervertidos. Tú y tú esposa tienen pase VIP, reservé una casa a lado mío—saludó el ángel pervertido.

—¿Hay un cielo pervertido?—preguntó Kakashi soñador.

—Así es, con todo y mujerzuelas—.

—¿Papá?—murmuró Shizuka en shock.

—Así que tu eres Shizuka, tú mamá habla mucho de ti en el cielo—.

—Siempre quise conocerte—lloriqueó la mujer.

—Sigue mi legado, no dejes que las futuras generaciones se pierdan de la perversión literaria—decía el sujeto mientras se elevaba al cielo.

—¡Padre, no me dejes tan pronto!—dijo la pelinegra en lágrimas.

—¡Nos volveremos a ver en muchos años! ¡Cuídate Shizuka! ¡Naruto, dale con el muro a tu esposa! Guau, se parece bastante a la Sabía del BDSM. ¡Adiós a todos y recuerden mis fanáticos que ábranse a la perversión, le dejo mis deseos a mi legado!—.

Jiraiya se fue y las luces se encendieron, dejando a todis desconcertados con esa proyección sobrenatural. Ahora sin duda, los dioses de la perversión eligieron a Shizuka como la representante de la literatura erotica y al parecer había una secta secreta que pertenecía Naruto

—¿Qué es todo esto?—murmuró Hinata teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—No voy a decir más, estoy bajo juramento—.

—Amén—asintió Kakashi.

—No me esperaba esto pero ya se me acaba el tiempo y nos vamos a un comercial porque el siguiente invitado llegará. Fue un gusto tenerlas señoritas, volvemos enseguida—.

Corte….

Estaban las noticias de Kumo en la televisión que se transmitía en ese país con lo último en lo sucedido en el mundo ninja.

—Se informa que la cadena televisiva de Konoha sufrió un atentado el día de ayer. Al parecer algo malo pasó en la última entrevista del programa nocturno de Konoha—avisó un conductor de noticias.

Flashback

En el escenario estaban Obito y Rin como invitados y no se les veía felices ya que interrumpieron su descanso y realmente no quería estar ahí.

—Tú eres una basura—le acusó Obito al conductor.

—¿Por qué soy una basura?—.

—Tú me invitaste al show a burlarte de mi—le dijo el sujeto con instinto asesino.

—Bah, no es para tanto—alegó Rin limándose las uñas.

—Ya es suficiente, seguridad. Saquen a estos dos—.

—¿Qué tal otro chiste?—dijo el Uchiha y el conductor insistió en llamar a los ninjas.

—Toc Toc, ¿Qué obtienes al cruzar a un enfermo mental solitario con una sociedad que lo ignora y lo trata como una porquería?—.

Los ninjas no pudieron detener a Obito y el conductor salió corriendo pero Rin lo detuvo riéndose de forma psicópata.

—Es muy buen chiste, termínalo—declaró la chica.

—¡Te voy a decir lo que obtienes! ¡Obtienes lo que putas mereces!—.

El pobre conductor fue casi apuñalado con un kunai pero fue salvado por Kakashi que interceptó el ataque.

—¡Lárgate Kakashi!—.

—Oblígame perro—.

—¡Awwww, arruinaste el chiste!—murmuró Rin molesta.

—Por cierto, llené el estudio de papeles bomba. Yo que ustedes salgo huyendo de aquí ahora—.

Al día siguiente…

—¡Extra, extra, el estudio de televisión fue destruido por dos locos maníacos!—se veía a un niño repartiendo el periódico.

—Que bueno que terminó ese estúpido programa—murmuró Boruto sin mucha importancia.

—Destruyeron las grabaciones de la película de Kagemasa—alegó Mitsuki.

—¡Nooooo!—.

—¡Nooooo, mi programa de Kuraama chan!—dijo Himawari viendo la estática en la tele.

—¿A quien le importa ese programa?—murmuró el Kurama real ofendido por ese peluche.

—¿Saben si atraparon a esos dos?—preguntó Hinata a Naruto que aún no iba a trabajar.

—Se fueron al Mundo Puro cuando explotaron el hospital. Ya no hay nada más que hacer—.

—Auch—.

En ese momento, apareció el conductor en la televisión en un lote baldío y estaba haciendo un anuncio a los que estaban en sintonía.

—El programa seguirá de pie. El próximo invitado será espectacular y en vivo, y antes haremos pruebas psicológicas para evitar que se repita lo anterior—.

—¡Maldita sea!—dijo en coro la familia Uzumaki molesta.


	8. Chapter 8

Entrevistas a tus personales preferidos

Capítulo 7 Lo mejor de la web

Debido al incidente con Obito, el estudio fue destruido pero el conductor Shiro no iba a dejar de hacer de las suyas, así que transmitió su programa como pudo a través de una cámara especial.

—Buenas noches, estamos en mi departamento donde espero que reconstruyan la televisora. Como un especial, estaré recibiendo videos de lo más gracioso. Si quieren humillar a alguien en especial, es su oportunidad—.

En ese momento, alguien envió un video y el conductor se rio, por lo que conectó su celular a la web para que vieran lo que mandaron.

—Ahora pasemos con un video que un fan del programa me mandó. Córrela—dijo el conductor sonriente.

Video Flashback

Era Chouji y Naruto siendo grabados por Shikamaru cuando eran niños y estaban cruzando en un puente de tronco pero el gordito no caminaba muy bien. Luego de eso el pequeño rubio levantó el tronco y Chouji estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y miró enojado al chico.

—¡Ya wey!—.

Naruto soltó el tronco pero accidentalmente eso terminó de hacer perder el equilibrio al niño y se cayó al rio dejando espantados a los presentes.

Fin del video

—¡Jajajajajaja, no me canso de ver esto! ¡Repitamos eso de nuevo!—se carcajeó el conductor.

—¡Pinche pendejo, wey!–salió del agua el pobre Chouji en el video.

Todos los que veían el video entraron de inmediato y compartieron la publicación. A todos les dio risa este video, excepto a Chouji que lo tomó con mucha "calma".

—¡Narutoooooooo!—gritó el sujeto y se escuchó por toda la aldea.

—Ups, creo que alguien va a tener problemas mañana. Alguien nos envió un video, veamos…—.

Play video…

Estaba Sakura de 16 años frente a una cámara con el maquillaje corrido y haciendo un monólogo medio raro acerca de Sasuke hace muchos años.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse de Sasuke después de todo lo que ha pasado?! Perdió a su familia, esta muy solo, es un emo vengador pero no es su culpa. Ahora es un ninja renegado y todo lo que quieren es matarlo, ¡es un ser humano! ¡Ya déjenla sola!—.

La chica ya tenía el maquillaje todo corrido por el llanto patético y su nariz moqueaba, a la vez que seguía con su monólogo que básicamente era un berrinche de la chica por los actos criminales de cierto Uchiha.

Fin del video…

—¡Jajajajajaja, esto es lo más degradante que he visto! ¡Buajajaja!—se carcajeó más el conductor.

En la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke miraba con algo de pena ajena a su esposa, ella estaba muy roja por la vergüenza de sus pendejadas en su adolescencia y Sarada quedó consternada por eso.

—¿Eras así de patética en tu juventud?—preguntó Sarada con cierto temor por la respuesta.

—A veces era peor, créeme. Pero fue lo culpa la mayor parte del tiempo, lo siento Sarada—confesó el avergonzado Sasuke.

—¿Quién subió el video?—.

—Agradezco a la usuaria Puerca de las flores por subir el video a la web—dijo el conductor sonriente.

—¡Inoooooooooooooo, te voy a mataaaaaar!—se oyó la voz de Sakura por todos lados.

—Creo ya estoy haciendo polémica con esto. Aquí me mandan un video clásico—.

Play Video

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 22 años de edad y daba una entrevista a la televisión en vivo sobre varias cosas ya que era el héroe del mundo ninja.

—Buenos días, señor conductor. Eventualmente aún seguimos trabajando en los tratados que permita la paz en estos años…—.

En ese instante, se veía a Boruto de dos años jugar con algunas cosas del estudio del rubio y empezó a verlo de forma curiosa, y atrás entró la bebé Himawari gateando detrás de su hermano mayor.

—Gah gah—balbuceaba la pequeñita.

—Disculpen, de veras—sonrió entre risas el Uzumaki.

En ese momento, Hinata Uzumaki entró nerviosa y sacó a sus dos niños rápido viendo que ellos arruinaron la entrevista aunque sin repercusiones ya que eran tan lindos que nadie se enojaría con los chiquillos.

—Lo siento, continuemos—.

Fin del Video.

—Awwwww, que tierno. Agradezco a PrincesaByakugan por enviar el video. Ahora tengo un video de Yosoyelmasperron, vean el corto—.

Play video…

Estaba un paparazzi de la cadena independiente que consiguió ver a Sasuke en un evento y este fue a preguntarle algo que no debía.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Qué opina acerca de qué la gente dice que es un pésimo padre que abandona a su familia 12 años?—preguntó el sujeto.

—Tu trabajo no es de andar de metiche—.

—Yo soy el vínculo entre el programa y…—.

—¿Vínculo? Eres puro culo nomás—le dijo muy severo el pelinegro.

—Es mi trabajo—.

—No me faltes el respeto—le dijo muy molesto el Uchiha.

—Yo no te he faltado al respeto—.

En ese momento, Sasuke le dio una cachetada al reportero y se fue mientras que Naruto al fondo grababa con su celular entre risas.

Fin del video…

—Moraleja de la historia: Nunca le falten el respeto a un Uchiha. Le pudo ir al reportero, un Chidorazo era lo último en ese día—alegó el conductor.

En la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke sudaba balas ya que Sarada lo veía con desprecio ya que su papá era grosero y su madre tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué hice yo para tener esta familia? ¿Es el karma de mi vida pasada?—se preguntó la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto, el conductor aún recibía videos y elegía al azar ya que eran buenos y miró uno que decía Golosa69, nombre que le dio un mal presentimiento.

—Veamos este video—.

Play video

Era un video de 10 segundos, el fondo era negro y estaba la maid Natsu Hyuga desnuda pero solo se veía la mitad superior y sus pechos eran cubiertos por los brazos de la mujer de forma sugerente.

—Hola señor Shiro, usted me enciende—dijo de forma provocativa la ojiperla al último guiñando un ojo.

Fin del Video.

—Ah, olviden que vieron eso—murmuró con algo de pena el conductor.

En ese momento, cambiaron de sección con Riki que estaba en la calle haciendo sus entrevistas que fue un éxito después de descubrir una infidelidad pero ahora haría algo muy diferente.

—Buenas noches Shiro. Me encuentro en la firma de autógrafos del nuevo libro de "Shinobi leyends" de mi heroína Shizuka. Hace poco descubrimos que hay una demanda legal entre Hinata Uzumaki quien hace no mucho lanzó el libro "Icha Icha BDSM" y con ello estará al margen de la saga—.

En ese momento, se veía a Kakashi comprando varios libros y a Hinata formando autógrafos a lado de Shizuka mientras se veían con dagas.

—El ambiente es tenso, ahora pasaré adentro a hacer una entrevista—.

La reportera entró y la gente se había amontonado tanto que no la dejaban pasar. En cuanto se descompuso la fila, la mujer estaba con las escritoras.

—Holi, soy la reportera Riki que viene de la televisora que nos explotaron. Sus libros son un éxito—.

—Ja, mi saga es la mejor. Conserva la esencia de Icha Icha, no como la de cierta ciega estirada que desvirtuó la saga con látigos y fustas—murmuró Shizuka.

—Al menos no me quedo en sexo vainilla que se vuelve aburrido y monótono—reclamó Hinata.

—Lamento… Bueno, no lo lamento tanto. Ahora el video es enviado por CerezodeKonoha, corran la grabación—.

Play Video…

Era Konoha a media noche y los policías de la aldea estaba con Ino Yamanaka que estaba ebria y había estrellado su motocicleta. En estos años estaban poniendo a prueba estos vehículos aunque aún no se definían bien las reglas de tráfico.

—¿Se encuentra señora?–preguntó el poli.

—Sí, me encuento bien. No toy borrasha—respondió la rubia ebria.

—¿Te chocaste?—.

—No, me chocaron—alegó la mujer.

—No te creo—.

—Shi, me chocaron, me chocaron—siguió mintiendo la Yanamaka.

–Díselo al juez, rubiecita—.

Fin del video

—Oh demonios, esto no me lo esperaba. Espero que la hayan ido a rescatar–.

En la residencia Yanamaka, la mujer estaba colerica porque sabía que Sakura se las había cobrado por subir el video de cuando era joven.

—¡Voy a matarte, frente de marquesina!—.

—Ahora tenemos otro video del usuario Labestiaverdedekonoha, corran el video—.

Play Video…

Era un fondo negro con Maito Gai que vestía una tanga verde y un paliacate rojo mientras bailaba de forma sexy durante unos 3 minutos.

Fin del video…

—Ah bueno, ¿Quién tiene hambre? Riki, ¿fuiste a vomitar?—preguntó el conductor.

—¡Cállate!—.

—¡Mis ojos!—gritó Tenten en su casa echándose cloro varias veces en sus ojos.

—¡Himawari, no veas!—decía Hinata tapando la cara de su hija.

—Sí alcancé a ver—.

En el estudio, Riki y Ryoku se fueron a echar acido clorhídrico en los ojos porque jamás olvidaría el bailecito de Gai y perturbaría sus mentes.

—Bueno, queridos televidentes. Si nos sintonizan a las 3 de la mañana haremos una entrevista exclusiva. Así que eso es todo en el programa—se despidió el conductor.

El programa terminó y las horas pasaron, por lo que a las 3 de la mañana los miembros del programa salieron en la oscuridad de la noche a un sitio especial donde harían su entrevista.

—Buenos días, esta madrugada entrevistaremos a alguien inesperado. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Michael Jackson—saludó el conductor.

En ese momento, Riki prendió su rocola y estaban poniendo la canción de Billie Jean, pero en realidad quien salió entre los árboles era un Orochimaru enfurecido.

—¡No soy Michael Jackson, incompetente!—reclamó el Sanin.

—Awww, yo quería el Hee hee—dijo el camarografo Ryoku desanimado.

—¡¿Por qué todos me confunden con ese pedofilo albino obsesionado con ser joven?!—dijo el sujeto.

—No lo sé, tú dime—murmuró Shiro en tono de sarcasmo.

—¡A todos los televidentes, no soy el Ayuwoki! ¡Todos los Halloween tengo que soportar a los niños que vienen a pedir dulces!—.

—Sí claro, y tu quejándote de que vengan niños—alegó el conductor.

—Bueno, sigan con las preguntas que tengo muchos experimentos ilegales que hacer—.

—Ok, siguiente pregunta. ¡¿Por qué mataste a la familia de Tanjiro?! Pobre Nezuko, no debía ser un demonio—reclamó Shiro.

—Me lleva la.. ¡No soy Muzan, carajo!—dijo furioso el sujeto.

—¿No eres Muzan?—preguntó Ryoku confundido.

—¡Claro que no!—.

—Oh ya, entonces cambio el tema. A pesar de ser un genio malvado, admiro tu trayectoria—dijo el conductor sonriente.

—Al fin algo que puedo hablar—.

—A mi también, me gustó su participación en ICarly—agregó Riki.

—¡No soy Miranda Crosgrove! ¡¿Por qué el bullying en mi contra?!—insistió en su queja el Sanin.

—Claro que no, están locos—defendió el conductor al invitado.

—Gracias—.

—Es más que obvio que es su clon femenino—.

—Mejor cállate—.

—Calmado, siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuándo va a volver a Aventurera?–preguntó el sujeto.

—¡No soy Maribel Guardia! ¡¿Por qué ahora todos se parecen a mi?! ¡Soy el único y diferente Orochimaru!—.

—Cambio radical de tema, ¿abusaste sexualmente de Sasuke?—preguntó Riki sonriente.

—No se dejó, digo que solo lo iba a usar como cuerpo—declaró el sujeto furioso.

—Aja, claro. Siguiente pregunta, ¿Kabuto era su amante?—.

—Sí… Que diga no, solo mi ex asistente—.

En ese momento, Kabuto salió del monte y se le oía furioso por la decepción y el despecho hacia el Ayuwoki, digo el Sanin.

—¡Perra, dijiste que me amabas!—reclamó el sujeto y se fue corriendo.

—¡Kabuto, es un malentendido!—.

—Siguiente pregunta, ¿por qué no hizo a Mitsuki mujer? ¿No tiene miedo de verse como un macho opresor?—preguntó Riki.

—¿Dónde hay uno? Que diga, no me interesa esas ideologías poco científicas—.

—Aja, claro. ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo si fue sellado por el dios Itachi?—preguntó Ryoku.

—Dorime—dijo Shiro en oración.

—Ante preguntas que no tienen lógica, la respuesta es que fueron las células de Hashirama—alegó el científico loco.

—Siguiente y última pregunta. ¿Hasta cuando vas a confesar que eres gay?—preguntó contundentemente el conductor.

—¡No soy gay!—.

—Aja claro, y Riki es pelirroja—.

—¡Claro que soy pelirroja, idiota!—reclamó la reportera.

—Hagamos un test para desmentir el mito—retó Shiro al Sanin.

En ese momento, Ryoku sacó un papel que decía test para saber si eres gay que sacaron de las cosas del clan Yamanaka.

—Hagamoslo—.

—Primera pregunta, ¿eres gay?—preguntó el presentador.

—Noooo—respondió el Sanin con un tono femenino.

—Segunda pregunta, ¿de que marca es el tinte de Riki?—.

—¡No es tinte!—dijo molesta la reportera.

—664 rojo caoba—declaró Orochimaru pero no se calló a tiempo.

—Eso fue tan gay—mencionó Ryoku.

—¿Qué ves en las imágenes?—preguntó ahora el conductor.

El conductor empezó a mostrar unos panfletos con manchas de figuras y el usuario tenia que decir lo primero que viniera a la cabeza.

—Polla—dijo el sujeto ante una gallina—Cabezón—habló cuando vio un sujeto con cabeza grande—Pajaro—dijo ahora con una ave pequeña—Un platano grandote disparando leche a un trasero—.

—Eres gay 100%—finalizaron los conductores.

—¡Esto es un complot!–.

—Admite que eres gay. Mira, para que practiques haremos que Riki sea la mamá y Ryoku el papá—dijo el conductor para sacarlo del closet.

En ese instante, el Ayuwoki suspiró e intentaría lo posible para sacarse esa espina de su alma corrompida por la vida

—Bien, mamá, papá. Soy gay—dijo el pelinegro.

—Bueno hijo, lo único que tenemos que decirte es… ¡Bleeeeeheeeerp!—hicieron el par de tarados una cara de burro sacando los dientes y se comenzaron a reír.

—¡Ahora si los mato, hijos de la…!—.

En la pantalla estaba un cartel de Dorime Remix con un Patricio rezando en lo que la transmisión se detuvo. Cuando la señal volvió, los reporteros estaba en su casa a las 6 de la mañana casi amaneciendo y vivos de milagro.

—Bueno, al menos Orochimaru salió del closet o eso creo. Nos vemos con más entrevistas, descansen bien—se despidió el conductor.

—Quiero un aumento urgente, estas entrevistas me van a matar algún día. Tengo una niña que cuidar—alegó Riki en el fondo.


End file.
